Dorirumin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Dorirumin resembles an orange mole with a drill on his arms, green caterpillar-wheels on his head and purple markings. He also wears yellow goggles. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Dorirumin As a Bugmin, his goggles are in an alternative shape. Personality Dorirumin may look cute but he is a tough and brave Promin. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Tonkamin (friend) * Kagimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Micmin, Gakkimin, Denkyumin, Chakkamin, Jaguchimin, Sharimin, Burgemin, Zuzumin and Jishomin (friends/kidnapped alongside by Bug-Liftmin) * Hanshamin, Cafemin and Stopmin (kidnapped alongside by Bug-Liftmin) Abilities Dorirumin's Kamiwaza ability is to drill holes in certain grounds such as sand. As a Bugmin, he can make a lot of holes in silly places without anyone noticing. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Dorirumin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 1 when he got captured and debugged by Wanda after digging out from the grounds of the Wonder-Star. Later, Dorirumin was summoned as his Promin-self by Yuto in order to drill a large hole of the giant wall built by Bug-Tonkmin. Dorirumin was summoned along with Tonkmin in episode 5. Both he and Tonkmin work together to help Shuu and Yuto build a barbeque stand for Shuu's parents. In episode 9, Dorirumin was one of the Promins who were kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. He was rebugged in episode 10 and was seen battling Tonkmin. Bug-Dorirumin was later recaptured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 12, Dorirumin uses his drill arms to cut down a large tree after Hasamin cuts the branches off it. Dorirumin was summoned by Yuto in order to drill a hole on the maze's walls in episode 15. Dorirumin was one of the Promins summoned by Yuto in order to fight Jetmin in episode 22. During the second challenge in episode 26, Dorirumin fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-rumin by Yuto. He deals with the moles in the park. In episode 27, Dorirumin teamed up with Turbomin and Denkyumin to try and confront Bug-Rappumin but ended up being covered in plastic wrapping. In episode 31, Dorirumin was seen as Jishomin tried to hit him and Railmin with a mallet. Later, Dorirumin, along with Micmin, Gauzemin and Turbomin, goes out to look for Keshigomin and deal with Bug-Artmin. In episode 37, Dorirumin was summoned in order to deal with Bug-Smallmin. Dorirumin is one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. Dorirumin managed to drill through a rock, which became large by Bigmin, in episode 40. Dorirumin was seen on one of Yuto's photos in episode 41. In episode 43, Dorirumin was kidnapped again by Bug-Liftmin and was rebugged again by the Bug Bites. Bug-Dorirumin was then captured and debugged by Mirai in episode 45. Dorirumin was seen working on Wanda's spaceship in episode 47. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Dorirumin made his debut as a Bugmin along with Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Freezemin, Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Eishamin in chapter 02. Bug-Dorirumin was captured and debugged by Yuto thanks to Gauzemin. Dorirumin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Bug-Dorirumin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. When Yuto summons him in chapter 05, he recieves a letter from Dorirumin saying that he's too busy eating his dinner. Dorirumin was then summoned, after Yuto sent him a reply, and drills the holes of the maze walls. Dorirumin was fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-rumin in chapter 08. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Dorirumin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Dorirumin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 40. Resemblances * Dorirumin resembles a mole with the drill on his arms, caterpillar-wheels on his head and wearing goggles. Notes * Dorirumin's name comes from the word 'drill' as it is said the Japanese way. Gallery Drillmin with Liftmin.PNG Promin Group.PNG Screencap Of Dorirumin, Micmin, Gauzemin And Turbomin.jpg Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Gauze & Drill & Mic.PNG Turbomin, Gauzemin And Dorirumin.jpg Screenshot Showing Dorirumin And Tonkmin.jpg Promin Dream Team!.PNG Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Dorirumin Oh-Yeah.PNG Denkyu and Drill vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Railmin, Fukumin,Senpuumin and Dorirumin.PNG Denkyumin,_Dorirumin_and_Turbomin_teamed_up_with_Wanda.PNG Mutemin_muting_Tonkmin_and_Dorirumin_for_Jishomin.PNG Railmin_driving_his_train_with_Dorirumin,_Freezemin_and_Yumemin_riding_on_while_Jetmin_is_flying.PNG Screenshot Showing The Battle Between Some Promins And Bug-Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Waiting For The Pizza.jpg Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Links * Dorirumin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season